


Too Little, Too Much

by NotALemon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cannibalism, Emotional, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Poetic, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: People say opposites attract, and in the case of these two, there couldn’t be more true. One feels too much, and the other feels too little. One wants to fill the other with feelings, and the other wants to empty the first of all the pain and fear he’s always feeling until he stops feeling it.





	

People say opposites attract, and in the case of these two, there couldn’t be more true. One feels too much, and the other feels too little. One wants to fill the other with feelings, and the other wants to empty the first of all the pain and fear he’s always feeling until he stops feeling it.

Too little, too much.

Empty the full cup, fill the empty. Help the other, help him plenty. Build him up, tear him down. Make him talk and tell you everything that has ever been on his mind. Deduce him, then seduce him. Make him scream your name- but not yet, no. Eventually. Eventually.

Too much, too little. 

Wouldn’t it be great to eat him up? Not in a literal sense, though he would be a delicacy. His mouth will have to do for now. It certainly won’t be the closest you’ll ever get, though. His neck, his sweat, his fear- you need to taste it until you can’t stand it anymore. You doubt you will ever tire of his taste. It’s beautiful. Nice and savory. Take some of his feeling out, and perhaps you can feel some of it.

Too little, too much.

Lock eyes, lock lips. Stare at him while you swallow his breath and taste his tongue. It’s flavored with mint instead of a more savory and preferred seasoning, like salt. Mint is not your favorite flavor, but you could get used to it while you make his mouth and flushed body your home.  
Too much, too little.

Hands roam his body like a naughty kid exploring somewhere they shouldn’t be. You make him your art, whether he’s pinned up against the wall or splayed out underneath you. Desperate, desperate, uncontrolled. Animalistic, carnal, beautiful. Handsome, attractive, uncontrolled. All teeth and tongues and noses and fingers and hands and chests and thighs and groins and hearts. Full of lingering touches- not in any certain place- and beautiful noises swallowed by exploring mouths and making him beg for you to _please, take him already_. And you finally do, but only because he asked nicely.

Empty him to fill yourself, and fill yourself to empty him.

What a morbid masterpiece of a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while watching half of season one. Probably didn't capture the characters correctly. I apologize.


End file.
